


Repeat after me, r-o-m-a-n-c-e

by AnneBridge



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBridge/pseuds/AnneBridge
Summary: Cassie notou o jeito que seu pai olhava para a Srta. Van Dyne. A surpresa aconteceu quando ela percebeu que a Srta. Van Dyne olhava para seu pai do mesmo jeito.AU em que Scott e Hope são professores em uma escola de ensino fundamental.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Repeat after me, r-o-m-a-n-c-e

**Author's Note:**

> oi! recentemente parei pra pensar sobre a quantidade de histórias em português e leitores/escritores brasileiros aqui no ao3 e percebi que somos minoria, então decidi trazer essa oneshot pra cá como uma forma de incentivar vocês a postarem histórias na sua língua materna também!
> 
> eu me diverti muito escrevendo isso, espero que vocês gostem :)

— _E foi então que apareceu a raposa_ — Scott leu; um exemplar de _O Pequeno Príncipe_ descansando em suas mãos.

Cassie ouvia atentamente, sentada em sua carteira, com outras quatorze crianças fazendo o mesmo à sua volta. Durante as férias de verão, aquele havia se tornado o livro favorito dela. Ela demorou duas noites para lê-lo e o releu uma semana depois disso. Amava a história e as figuras, e sempre que podia, pedia para seu pai citar algo do livro para ela, simplesmente para ter o prazer de continuar a frase depois dele. Por isso, Scott não ficou surpreso quando sua filha sugeriu que _O Pequeno Príncipe_ deveria ser o próximo livro que eles leriam juntos em classe.

— _Vem brincar comigo, propôs o principezinho. Estou tão triste…_ — ele leu e levantou os olhos para Cassie, que sorriu. — _Eu não posso brincar contigo, disse a raposa. Não me cativaram ainda._

 _“Cativar significa criar laços”_ ela conseguiu ouvir seu próprio cérebro pensar, e também conseguiu se lembrar de quando perguntou a seu pai o que “criar laços” significava, porque a explicação do livro deixou sua cabecinha de dez anos um pouco confusa.

— Criar laços é impressionar uma pessoa com seu caráter ou jeito de ser, falar ou agir — ele explicou. — Quando conhecemos alguém e criamos laços com essa pessoa, ela passa a fazer parte de nossa vida naturalmente. Mas isso leva tempo…

Cassie pensou em Peter, e em como ele havia a cativado. Eles eram melhores amigos agora, por que criaram laços. Ela também pensou em seu pai e em sua mãe, e no laço deles, que tinha arrebentado. Ela era bem pequena quando aconteceu, entre quatro e cinco anos, mas ainda se lembrava de como fora difícil no início, os dois choraram muito.

Alguns anos depois, sua mãe criou laços com Jim Paxton e eles se casaram. Seu pai não criou laços com mais ninguém, não até a Srta. Van Dyne começar a trabalhar em sua escola. Cassie notou o jeito que ele olhava e sorria para a nova professora. Era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que seus jovens olhos já tinham visto.

Foi questão de tempo até que a Srta. Van Dyne agisse do mesmo modo ao redor de seu pai. Ela podia ser apenas uma criança, mas conseguia entender que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois adultos. Sua tia Natasha disse que eles eram apenas amigos. Mais tarde, seu tio Luis sussurrou que Scott estava apaixonado. E ela achou essa versão da história mais divertida.

Apaixonado ou não, seu pai estava feliz, e aquilo a deixava feliz também.

— _Exatamente, disse a raposa. Tu não és para mim senão um garoto inteiramente igual a cem mil outros garotos. E eu não tenho necessidade de ti. E tu não tens também necessidade de mim. Não passo a teus olhos de uma raposa igual a cem mil outras raposas. Mas, se tu me cativas, nós teremos necessidade um do outro. Serás para mim único no mundo. E eu serei para ti única no mundo..._

Antes que seu pai pudesse ler o próximo diálogo do livro, alguém bateu à porta da sala de aula, e a abriu.

— Olá — Srta. Van Dyne disse enquanto entrava. — Desculpe interromper, Sr. Lang. Pode me emprestar seu apagador? Não consigo encontrar o meu…

Cassie sorriu, observando a cena se desenrolar em sua frente. Seu pai olhava e sorria para a mulher daquele jeito único que ela já conhecia.

— Aqui está — Scott entregou o apagador com a mão que não segurava o livro.

Srta. Van Dyne pegou o objeto e também sorriu, demorando um pouco para desviar o olhar.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou, antes de se virar para os alunos. — Tchau, crianças.

— Tchau, Srta. Van Dyne! — Todos responderam junto, mas Cassie foi a mais alta.

Quando a professora saiu da sala, Scott ainda sorria bobo para o nada. Sua filha fingiu tossir e olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Perdão, onde nós estávamos?

— A raposa disse que o principezinho seria único no mundo — uma criança atrás de Cassie respondeu.

— Ah, certo — ele pigarreou, levando o livro até a altura dos olhos. — _Começo a compreender, disse o principezinho. Existe uma flor... eu creio que ela me cativou..._

* * *

Na hora do intervalo das aulas, Cassie segurou Peter pela mão e os dois deram a volta no prédio da escola. Ela o puxou em direção a uma grande janela que dava para a sala dos professores e ficou na ponta dos pés, o menino fez o mesmo.

— Achou eles? — a garota perguntou, enquanto colocava as duas mãos em formato de concha entre os olhos e a janela.

— Não consigo ver nada — ele reclamou.

As crianças ficaram mais alguns segundos tentando distinguir os professores do lado de dentro da sala, até que Cassie finalmente encontrou quem estava procurando.

— Ali! — ela disse e pressionou o dedo indicador no vidro.

Do outro lado da sala e bem longe da janela, estavam Scott e a Srta. Van Dyne, sentados em uma mesa e conversando. Pelas embalagens postas em cima da superfície, a menina sabia que eles estavam se preparando para almoçar. Seu estômago roncou em resposta ao pensamento. Ela havia trocado seu almoço para espionar o pai, e agora estava sofrendo as consequências dessa escolha, mas valeria a pena no final.

Scott abriu uma sacola marrom, tirou um panini de lá e o entregou para Srta. Van Dyne. A mulher sorriu e pegou a comida, antes de empurrar sua própria embalagem de salada de frutas para ele. Os dois começaram a comer, presos em uma conversa e completamente alheios ao mundo ao redor. Cassie continuou ali, olhando-os com toda a atenção do mundo, temendo perder qualquer movimento.

Algum tempo depois, seu pai disse alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu ouvir, mas fez a professora rir alto e jogar a cabeça para trás. Cassie também sorriu e notou quando a Srta. Van Dyne juntou sua mão com a de Scott sobre a mesa, e também notou quando ele moveu o braço um pouco e entrelaçou seus dedos.

Com aquele simples gesto, a menina entrou em êxtase, sem conseguir controlar o sorriso no rosto.

— Eles estão de mãos dadas!

Cassie gritou e Peter só teve tempo de puxá-la para o chão, antes que algum professor os visse do outro lado da janela.

* * *

Na sexta-feira, quando Scott pegou a filha para passar o fim de semana, Cassie notou que seu pai estava estranho. O caminho da escola até a casa foi mais silencioso que o normal, e quando seu pai fechou a porta de entrada e pediu para ela se sentar no sofá, a menina não conseguiu segurar a pergunta:

— Tá tudo bem, pai?

— Sim, só… preciso conversar com você um minuto.

Cassie o observou se sentar na mesinha de centro e ela percebeu que o assunto seria mais sério do que imaginava. Da última vez que Scott esteve na mesma posição, foi quando ela quebrou a janela do corredor ao jogar futebol dentro de casa, e ele a deixou de castigo por uma semana. Naquele momento, ela pensou se seu pai havia descoberto o que ela e Peter aprontaram alguns dias atrás.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? — ela perguntou, com a voz baixa.

— Não, princesa — ele sorriu e a menina respirou aliviada. — Você não fez nada errado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ela fez outra pergunta, ainda cautelosa.

Scott olhou para Cassie e respirou fundo.

— Você se importa se mais alguém vier para nossa noite do filme?

A garota precisou de algum tempo para pensar na pergunta, e depois sulcou a testa. Por que seu pai estaria tão preocupado com uma terceira pessoa indo até lá aquela noite? Então, _oh_ …

— Quem? — Cassie perguntou, fingindo que não fazia ideia quem era a pessoa que ele tinha convidado. — Tia Nat? Tio Luis?

— Nope — ele levantou as sobrancelhas. — Quem vem hoje é a Srta. Van Dyne. Se você quiser que ela venha.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, segurando um sorriso.

— A professora de Peter?

— Sim.

Cassie mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou as pernas, tentando não parecer animada demais com a situação. Ela sabia que se quisesse mais respostas sobre o que estava acontecendo entre seu pai e a professora nova, aquela era a hora de fazer as perguntas certas.

— Ela é sua amiga? — ela testou, inclinando a cabeça.

Scott riu nasalado, antes de levantar da mesinha de centro e se ajoelhar na frente da filha.

— Na verdade — ele falou como se fosse um segredo —, Hope é minha namorada.

 _Namorada_. A palavra ecoou por seu cérebro a medida com um sorriso crescia em sua face. Seu pai e a Srta. Van Dyne estavam namorando! Estavam apaixonados, como disse tio Luis, e aquilo era muito mais do que ela poderia pedir.

— Isso é um problema pra você? — Scott perguntou, vendo que Cassie ficou sem dizer nada.

— Não — ela riu e balançou a cabeça. — Problema nenhum.

— Ok — ele respirou, parecendo mais aliviado. — Eu vou ligar e dizer que ela pode vir…

— Ok — a menina repetiu, observando seu pai se levantar e caminhar para fora da sala.

Assim que ficou sozinha, Cassie levou as duas mãos ao rosto e abafou um gritinho feliz, já ansiosa para o que aconteceria aquela noite.

Ela queria contar _tudo_ a Peter o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Uma noite de filmes não era uma noite de filmes sem pipoca. Cassie aprendeu isso com a mãe, e sempre levou a frase muito a sério.

Faltava pouco tempo para seu passatempo favorito de toda sexta-feira começar, uma jarra de suco gelado já estava posta sobre a mesa da sala, mas Scott ainda estava na cozinha preparando a pipoca. Cassie sempre gostou mais da salgada, como sua mãe, mas seu pai gostava da doce, e o tempo requerido para fazer as duas foi um dos fatores que atrasou o início do primeiro filme. O segundo foi a Srta. Van Dyne.

Mas Cassie sempre foi relativamente paciente, e sem se importar com a lentidão em que o cheiro de açúcar tomava conta da casa, ela organizou suas animações para a ordem de exibição na televisão. Quando a campainha tocou duas vezes seguidas, ela se ergueu e correu pelo corredor em direção a porta.

— Eu atendo! — a menina gritou, segundos antes de abrir a porta e encontrar a única pessoa que faltava.

Srta. Van Dyne usava os cabelos soltos e suas roupas eram bem diferentes das que ela usava na escola, menos formais, a menina notou. A mulher mais velha estava alheia aos olhos curiosos que lhe fitavam de baixo pra cima, com a visão voltada para sua frente. Como seus olhos continuavam fitando o vazio, e não o rosto conhecido de Scott, ela abaixou os olhos com cuidado até encontrar o rosto sorridente de Cassie.

— Oi, querida — o sorriso da professora estava trêmulo enquanto ela dirigia as palavras à criança, em um desconforto palpável demais para qualquer adulto ignorar.

Cassie, banhada em toda sua pureza juvenil, agarrou sua mão e a puxou para dentro antes de fechar a porta.

— Meu pai está fazendo pipoca — ela disse, arrastando a mulher pelo corredor até a sala. — Você quer me ajudar a escolher o primeiro filme?

Quando as duas chegaram no cômodo, a garota apontou para o sofá, onde vários DVDs estavam espalhados.

— Uau — Srta. Van Dyne riu. — Quantos filmes você tem aqui…

— De qual você gosta mais? — Cassie perguntou, virando seu rosto alegre para a professora.

A mulher analisou as capas e fez uma careta pensativa, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Scott apareceu com duas vasilhas de pipoca em mãos e monopolizou a atenção das duas.

— Ei, você chegou — ele saudou, enquanto colocava a comida na mesinha. Depois, andou até a Srta. Van Dyne e a beijou na bochecha.

Cassie podia notar que seus sorrisos estavam maiores agora, e aquele brilho diferente no olhar também estava presente, como em todas as vezes que se viam. Ela queria rir, porque eles estavam tão felizes que chegava a ser adorável.

— Pai! — a menina chamou. — A Srta. Van Dyne estava me ajudando a escolher o filme!

Scott levantou as sobrancelhas para a namorada e ela balançou a cabeça, concordando, antes de se virar para a criança.

— Sabe, Cassie… Fora da escola, você pode me chamar de Hope. Se quiser.

Cassie olhou para a mulher por um momento, seus olhos de corça brilhando em admiração e seu coraçãozinho batendo acelerado no peito. Ela sempre foi respeitosa com os professores, nunca os chamando pelo primeiro nome, então seria um pouco estranho não chamar a Srta. Van Dyne de “Srta. Van Dyne” algumas vezes. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não deixaria a mulher desconfortável, simplesmente porque ela estava _pedindo_.

— Ok — ela murmurou, depois de um minuto em silêncio. — Hope.

A professora sorriu e pareceu ter tirado um peso das costas. No momento em que a menina fitou seu pai, ele também estava sorrindo e exibindo uma expressão prazerosa no rosto.

— E qual filme vamos ver primeiro? — Scott perguntou.

A mulher olhou para os DVDs outra vez.

— Que tal este aqui? — ela apontou para uma das capas com o dedo magro. — Anastasia. É o meu favorito.

Cassie abriu a boca em espanto, claramente feliz pela escolha.

— É o meu favorito também!

Quando as duas sorriram uma para a outra, Scott riu.

— Anastasia será, então!

Em pouco tempo os três estavam se acomodando no sofá. Cassie sentou no meio, com uma vasilha de pipoca salgada no colo e um copo de suco em uma das mãos. No instante em que o filme começou, ela se inclinou para deitar a cabeça no ombro de Hope, que a abraçou com o braço livre. Scott logo se juntou as duas, sentando-se do outro lado da filha.

— _Houve uma época, não faz muito tempo… Em que nós vivíamos em um mundo encantado de elegância, palácios e grandes bailes! O ano era 1916 e o meu filho, Nicolau, era o Czar da Rússia Imperial!_

Enquanto ouvia a avó de Anastasia narrar o início de sua história, a garotinha olhou para cima, no mesmo momento em que seu pai passava o braço esquerdo pelo encosto do sofá para envolver os ombros da namorada. Cassie sorriu para aquilo.

Talvez ela estivesse vivendo em um mundo encantado. Seu próprio conto de fadas.

* * *

Na metade do terceiro filme, Cassie adormeceu. Srta. Van Dyne cutucou Scott e ele pegou a filha no colo, levando-a para o andar de cima. A menina acordou no meio do caminho, mas manteve os olhos fechados, sem mover um músculo. Ela sentiu quando seu pai a colocou na cama e beijou-a na testa, antes de sussurrar um “boa noite, princesa” e deixar o cômodo.

Depois de quase um minuto apenas ouvindo, Cassie abriu os olhos e viu que era seguro parar de fingir. Ela desceu da cama, calçou suas pantufas e saiu do quarto o mais silenciosa que pode. O corredor de cima estava escuro, a não ser pelo fraco feixe de luz que vinha do andar de baixo. Andando na ponta dos pés, a garota se aproximou da escada e se agachou ali, tendo uma visão privilegiada do que acontecia na porta de entrada da casa.

O único rosto que ela podia ver era o de Hope, já que Scott estava virado de costas, mas ela conseguia ouvir a conversa com clareza.

— Você tem mesmo que ir? — seu pai perguntou, sua voz estava sorridente.

— Tenho — Srta. Van Dyne riu, levantando os braços até o pescoço dele, ao passo que ele abraçava sua cintura. — O que Cassie vai pensar se me ver aqui amanhã de manhã?

 _“Eu adoraria”_ a menina pensou, contendo um sorriso.

— Cassie já te adora — Scott barganhou. — Ela não vai se importar.

Hope riu e mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar por apenas um segundo.

— É melhor que eu vá…

— Tudo bem, mas eu tentei.

Eles gargalharam e então o homem se aproximou dela, juntando seus lábios. O sorriso de Cassie ia de orelha a orelha, ela estava tão feliz que, por um instante, quase se esqueceu que não podia gritar.

Antes que sua animação estragasse seu esconderijo, a criança levantou do chão e voltou para o quarto, deixando os adultos se despedirem no andar de baixo.

Enquanto deitava em sua cama, Cassie suspirou contente. Era bom demais criar laços com alguém.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ler! se vc gostou e quiser apoiar uma escritora, deixe um comentário/kudos!  
> e se quiser falar comigo, me encontre no twitter: @belongsory ♥


End file.
